Consequences
Consequences is the twenty-third episode and Season 2 opener for Sudrian Conflict. Plot The episode opens with the aftermath of Hatt, the Sudrian Citizens are panicking, even though Sir Topham Hatt had been shot from behind, the citizens believed the shooter to be amongst them, and scattered. Alfred Herman tries to calm them down, but to no avail. Meanwhile at the Steamworks the workmen and the Blockade Committee are still firing at each other, all except for Lars and Phil , Phil worries about Simon being mad at them for not firing at the workmen, but Lars insists that he wasn't going to stand out there and being shot at, before saying that Simon was crazy. Just then Alfred Herman arrives and orders the workmen to cease fire, and tells them that the Sudrians are panicking and tells them to help him calm them down. Meanwhile at the Church, Reverend Laxey is still panicking about the fire, just then James comes around the bend, and they quickly flag him down, and using the water from his tender the fire in the church is soon put out leaving it severly damaged. Back at the Steamworks, Simon Johnson returns with Sir Topham Hatt's wife, he tells the other workmen they were going to hold her for ransome and use the money to fund the Blockade Committee. But a workmen tells him that Sir Topham Hatt was now dead, much to Simon's shock and frustration, before they could decide what to do with Lady Hatt, he breaks free and runs off, only for Simon to shoot her dead. Back at the Viaduct, the workmen arrive and manage to keep the Sudrians in one place as Alfred Herman wanted, while Thomas, still in shock, could only stare at his now former controller lying dead not ten feet away from him. On the Viaduct, Alfred finally gets the citizens to calm down, and tells them that Hatt had trusted the railway to him, and promises them that they will get Sodor back on track, and tells them that Thomas would be waiting to take them home. After the crowd disbursts Alfred tells the workmen to clear up the mess and that he doesn't want the dead bodies to damage Sodor's repuatation. But that evening Alfred Herman returns to the viaduct to clean up a mess of his own. He balls up the envlope and puts in the top hat, and sets it on fire and watches is burn until there was nothing but ashes, then he tosses the gun into the lake and walks off into the distance of June 27th 1945. Characters * Alfred Herman * Simon Johnson * Phil Aardman * Lars * Charles Laxey * Farmer McColl (Doesn't Speak) * Rudolph Diesel (Doesn't Speak) * Lady Hatt (Doesn't Speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (corpse) * Luara Percival (Corpse) (Doesn't Speak) * Thomas (Doesn't Speak) * James (Doesn't Speak) * Terrance (Cameo) * Trevor (Cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2